La seducción perfecta (one-shot)
by Kevin Jim
Summary: Este es un one-shot lemmon espero y sea de su agrado esta cargadisimo de de poses del kamasutra y de varias de mis pensamientos más morboso y malos, este one-shot va dirigida a la petera cannon Naruhina y los personajes que voy a utilizar no son de mi propiedad son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.
1. Mi primera vez

Mi primera vez.

Una vez más soy yo su amigo Kevin Jim, pero ahora con un one-shot no de los tipos que yo hago si ahora un mi primer lemmon, ya hace varias semanas que lo había pensado pero este fue el momento más adecuado para hacerlo, el lemmon será enfocado a la pareja cannon Naruhina y contendrá pensamientos que yo se que en algún momento has tenido, haci que si quieres conocer la lujuria y fantasías sexuales de un hombre te invito a que leas si no es haci mejor retires.

Este es un one-shot lemmon espero y sea de su agrado esta cargadisimo de de poses del kamasutra y de varias de mis pensamientos más morboso y malos, este one-shot va dirigida a la petera cannon Naruhina y los personajes que voy a utilizar no son de mi propiedad son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Hinata pensando: Me repetía que no debía hacerlo , aunque yo sabía que los dos lo deseábamos sabía que una vez que entrara a esa habitación dejaría de ser virgen, después de meditarlo sabia que debía de entrar ya había hecho esperar a Naruto mucho tiempo y aunque le dije a mi padre que no haría nada malo sabía que lo necesita, sabía que necesitaba sentirme una mujer y más si era con la persona que amo y que con el fantaseaba toda las noches.

Naruto: Hinata estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, si no quieres no pasará nada aunque te deseo tanto sabes que no haría nada que tu no quisieras.

Hinata: Naruto no lo dudes yo lo quiero hacer, te deseo tanto que cada que te veo quisiera arrancarte esos jeans que tanto me excitan y después comenzar con a jugar con tu grandísimo miembro que tanto deseo.

Naruto: Esta bien Hinata, como lo desees.

(Hinata como una fiera comenzó con una serie de besos que comenzaron siendo besos de ternura hasta llegar a ser besos apasionados que los dejan sin aliento alguno).

Hinata: Hazlo ahora Naruto se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, hazme sentir por primera vez mujer.

(Naruto se abrió paso como una fiera entre ese bello conjunto que tenía puesto Hinata, un conjunto de enfermera sexi, comenzó a delinear con sus dedos la hermosa figura de la que esta ese momento era una Hinata virgen, la recostó en su escritorio y comenzó a hacer círculo en sus bragas, empezó a bajar esas lindas bragas del color rojo que tanto lo excitaban, las olió y las comenzó a lamer, entonces, comenzó a lamber su rica vagina que lo había puesto como un toro excitado, tomó un consolador que tenía en uno de sus cajones, lo introdujo en al feminidad de Hinata, la cual comenzó con unos ricos jadeos, acompañados de suspiros que se comenzaban a acrecentar, fue entonces cuando, Hinata tomó las riendas de todo, comenzó a quitarle la playera tan sensual que tenía puesta Naruto y después paso a la parte de abajo de Naruto sentía como la hombría de Naruto comenzaba a crecer mas y mas).

Hinata pensamiento: Sentía como el miembro de Naruto me llamaba y me pedía gritos que comenzará a jugar con ella, todas las fantasías que ya había tenido en mis sueños con Naruto-kun se harían verdad después de esto, no pude más y comencé con mi trabajo.

(Hinata tomó la parte de la cremallera de los jeans de Naruto y comenzó a abrirla, bajo los jeans que tanto le estorbaban en este momento y comenzó a masajear el pene de Naruto, empezó a admirar y como una vil zorra, lame los boxers de su hombre, después de unos momento sabía que ya esos boxers negros que traía Naruto le eran molestos, así que se los bajó con sus delicadas manos, hasta el punto en el que ya no sabía donde se encontraban, comenzó a meter el pene de Naruto en su boca, estaba tibio y sabía que lo necesitaba poner al rojo vivo para complacer a Naruto, comenzó con un relajante masaje, que excitaba mas y mas a Naruto y después comenzó con sus embestidas con el miembro de Naruto en su boca y fue en ese momento que decidió hacer una de las tantas rutinas que tenía planeada, comenzó a masajear con sus pies al pene de Naruto que el mismo Naruto comenzó a gemir con una fuerza despampanante que si no hubiera sido porque estaban en una cabaña todos hubieran escuchado).

Naruto: ¡Si así Hinata mas rápido si!.

(Hinata y Naruto ya no podían mas y fue Hinata quien se acercó a el pene de Naruto y lo introdujo en su vagina comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo y Naruto lo único que hacia era masajearle esa hermosa vagina que tenia, Naruto la tomo de las piernas y la llevó al colchón en donde al tocar con su piel desnuda Hinata comenzó a recibir fuertes estocadas de Naruto)

Hinata: Aha, aha si Naruto-kun así mas fuerte (grita y grita Hinata cada que sentía todo el pene de Naruto dentro de su vagina).

(Naruto ya no podia mas y comenzó a derramar algo de su semen a las afueras de la vagina de Hinata).

Naruto: Mi princesa estas bien, ¿quiere que te penetre y deje salir todo mi semen dentro de ti?.

Hinata: Has lo que mejor te parezca, lo único que quiero hacer es tener una noche memorable y salir de tu habitación siendo la señora de Uzumaki.

(Naruto al escuchar esas palabras de su amada Hinata decidió que ya era hora de que la familia Uzumaki tuviera nuevos miembros, así que Naruto penetro lo más fuerte que pudo a Hinata, soltó un grito de dolor, el cual no tenia comparación, acompañado por cierto liquido rojo que demostraba que Hinata había perdido su virginidad por completa y fue entonces cuando Naruto recompensó a Hinata dejando salir todo el semen que había estado acumulando durante años).

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado por lo que mi cabeza creer esto no es ni el inicio haci que si te gusta el lemmon apoya me y mas aun que te gustaría ver con esto me despido like, comparte y comenta, soy tu amigo Kevin Jim hasta las 7:30 p.m. hora de Mexico, sayonara.


	2. Hasta el limite y mas

Soy yo otra vez su amigo Kevin Jim con este one-shot que en la web a sido un rotundo éxito y en recuerden que este es un one-shot lemmon así que si no te gusta el lemmon te invito a que te retires, este lemmon contiene las mas oscuras fantasías sexuales que puede tener un hombre además de que también contiene algunas poses del kamasutra y para que sus mentes no comiencen a pensar cosas malas mejor lean las, comencemos.

Continuación.

Naruto: Estas bien Hinata, no te a pasado nada, la verdad creo que deberíamos parar aquí.

Hinata: No Naruto-kun yo quiero mas, apenas he comenzado a sentirme mujer, por favor dame más, te necesita a ti y solo a ti.

(Naruto sabía que las palabras que salían de la boca de Hinata eran verdaderas, haci que decidió continuar, comenzó a masajear en círculos uno de los senos de Hinata, junto con un masaje más intenso en la parte de la vagina, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a lamer los senos de Hinata, esta comenzaba a gemir con todas sus fuerzas en nombre de su amado).

Hinata: Ah si Naruto-kun, si vamos dame mas, mas necesito todo lo que tengas.

(Naruto al escuchar esto se comenzaba a excitar mas y mas hasta el punto de morder los senos de Hinata, Hinata sabía que no se lo debía dejar todo a Naruto, así que decidió tomar las riendas de todo, se puso al revés del cuerpo de Naruto, en donde el mismo Naruto se pudiera complacer con la feminidad de Hinata y ella también se complace con la hombría de Naruto, ella puso en medio de sus dos grandes senos en pene de Naruto, lo que hacía que el rubio quisiera más).

Naruto: Sabes Hinata cada que sueño contigo tengo una fantasía que quiero hacer contigo, pero todavía no es el momento, así que por favor, continua haci, mas rápido Hinata, mas por favor.

(Hinata al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco pero decidió complacer las súplicas de su amado y comenzó a hacerla las "rusas" con más velocidad, hasta el punto en el que Naruto llego a su segunda eyaculacion, su semen comenzó a caerse en la cama, así que Hinata decidió que no debía desperdiciarse y comenzó a frotarlo en su dos senos, Naruto le dio la vuelta a la posición en la que estaban, colocándose encima de Hinata, para que esta estuviera más cómoda jugando con su miembro que aún le pedía mas, cómoda jugando con su miembro que aún le pedía mas, Hinata entonces tuvo una idea, le dio la vuelta a la posición en la que se encontraban los dos y se colocó en cuclillas, tomo el pene de Naruto, lo introdujo en su vagina y comenzó a dar sentadas al pene de Naruto, este último comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Hinata, con lo que ella comenzó a gemir otra vez, ella por su parte también comenzó a masajear la zona de enfrente de su vagina,con lo que llegó a un punto de una nueva excitación - después de 7 minutos con esta posición Hinata comenzó a cansarse- decidió entonces poner sus manos más atrás para tener un mejor soporte y haci poder aumentar la velocidad, Naruto decidió ayuda a Hinata y la levantó por los aires y con lo que él podía tener la libertad de penetrar a la velocidad que el quisiera, además de poder besar con libertad).

Naruto: Hinata eres increíble me fascina cada vez más.

Hinata: Y tu a mi lo sabes.

(Naruto la volvió a colocar en el suelo y le pidió Hinata que colocara una de sus piernas en su hombro con lo que Naruto tenia una mejor posición para penetrarla y más fuerza, después de un rato Naruto sintió que su tercera eyaculación ya era al mas que dicho, así que Hinata se colocó en cuclillas delante de Naruto).

Hinata: Vamos Naruto yo de que puedes deja salir todo lo que tengas quiero probarlo por favor, si.

(Se puso en una posición en la que pedía el semen de Naruto en su boca, a lo que Naruto no se pudo resistir más comenzó a frotarse el pene con más fuerza para que saliera, el semen sali directo a lo boca de Hinata con lo cual ella se complació mucho, pero sabía que esto no era aún el final, así que lanzo Naruto a la cama y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Naruto, para después recostarse en la cama y poner sus piernas en posición "V" para que Naruto, las tomara y tuviera un mejor agarre y poderla penetrar más fácil, Naruto tomo una botella de lubricante que tenía en un cajón y comenzó a masajear los pechos de Hinata, la cual le pedía que no para).

Hinata: Vamos Naruto quiero que los dos dejemos todo lo que tenemos y que no nos quedemos con nada en nuestras mentes, ¡así que prepárate porque yo aun quiero mas!.

Continuará...

Se que fue un poco corto pero tuve problemas con mi computadora, pero aun asi aqui esta el capitulo, si les gusto denle like y comenten que fantasías quieren que coloque, si quieren saber las posiciones busquen en google kamasutra y es la primera página, nos vemos hasta el miércoles, los quiere Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	3. Un último suspiro

Disculpen la demora mi fantásticos lectores, no he tenido tanta inspiración es por eso que no había podido escribir este one-shot, pero como dije en mi otro one-shot serán dos o un capítulo más y esto se acabara ya que pues son one-shot, recuerden que este es un one-shot lemmon y si no te gusta el lemmon te invito a que te retires, los personajes que utilizo no son míos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y después de decir todo esto comencemos.

Naruto: Es cierto Hinata debemos de darlo todo aquí y ahora, ya que después de todo esto afrontaremos a tu padre, pero antes de que pase eso es mejor disfrutar este momento, estás lista Hinata, ya no me contendré.

Hinata: Estoy lista para todo Naruto-kun contigo no tengo miedo de nada, así que hazlo Naruto-kun.

(Naruto comenzó con una serie de besos en el cuello de Hinata con lo que logra algunos gremios con su nombre, a lo que Hinata respondió con unos sutiles pero muy eróticos masajes en el pene de Naruto, con lo que el chico de cabellera rubia también gemía un poco, al poco rato de esto sus cuerpos se llamaban uno al otro pero decidieron que ahora el sexo sería más lento y placentero, así que no se dejaron llevar tan rápido como antes sí no que ahora lo disfrutaban más, Hinata deseo de aquella pose en la que estaba y comenzó a contemplar el escultural cuerpo de Naruto, al instante comenzó a esparcir un poco de crema batida que traía en su bolso y después de esto comenzó lamer el cuerpo de Naruto te pies a cabeza, lo recorrió todo para terminar en los brazo de Naruto que sólo contemplaba como su pequeña Hinata se compañía con su cuerpo).

Naruto: Hinata sabes que eres la mujer más hermoso que mis ojos han visto en este mundo y que en cada momento que estoy a tú lado me haces ser el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, !te amo Hinata¡.

Hinata: Naruto-kun te amo más que a nada en el mundo y espero compartir toda mi vida contigo y en un futuro espero ser una buenas esposa, porque tú te lo mereces.

(Después de esta corta, pero muy profunda plática los dos jóvenes reanudaron la acción, pero ahora el turno fue de Naruto que comenzó besar la vagina de Hinata, además de que le daba unos pequeños masajes y cuando Naruto está realmente extasiado abrió a todo su esplendor la vagina de Hinata, con lo que recibió una gran ganado por parte de su chica, comenzó a introducir uno a uno sus dedos hasta que tuvo cinco dedos de Naruto dentro, después de eso decidió que era el turno de su pene que ya estaba a todo su esplendor, lo introdujo con cuidado, comenzó con una rutina de un beso una penetración hasta que Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a pedir que lo dejara dentro, a lo que Naruto se puso por debajo de ella y comenzó a hacerse unas "rusas" con los pompas de Hinata y decido explorar un lugar que hasta el momento no había tocado colocó su erecto pene en el ano de Hinata y comenzó a penetrarlo, con lo que recibió un fuerte grito por parte de Hinata que complació a Naruto, Hinata decidió que era tiempo de complacer sus grandes deseos haci que le explico una posee que se llama la "supernova", a lo que después de una breve explicación Naruto se coloco con la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo y la otra mitad en la cama, con lo que todo el trabajo le tocaba a Hinata, la cual se puso sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y comenzó con una serie de penetraciones desde lo mas lento a lo mas rápido que podía, Naruto no aguanto mas y tomo a Hinata sobre sus caderas y le dio la vuelta con lo que el se complació con la maravillosa vagina de Hinata y Hinata con el enorme pene de Naruto, Naruto lamia las paredes vaginales de Hinata y resivia a cambio unas fuertes masturbaciones con sus dos manos, Hinata no pudo mas, y le suplico a Naruto que la castigara con un pequeño látigo que tenia en su bolso, Naruto no se hizo del rogar comenzó a castigar a Hinata con unos ligeros pero muy lujuriosos latigazos directos a los glúteos de Hinata, después decidió que era la hora de recompensar a Hinata con lo cual la colocó un una pose "en cuatro" se colocó detrás de Hinata y tomó una de las piernas de Hinata y comenzó con una penetración que dejó totalmente complacida a Hinata, después acostó a Hinata en la cama y comenzó a derramar todo su semen por el cuerpo de Hinata a lo que ella lo tomaba y se lo introducía en su vagina).

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto, por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido como una verdadera mujer, espero ser la mejor Uzumaki en la historia.

Naruto: No tienes que agradecerme, yo al igual que tu Hinata me he sentido realmente complacido y estoy seguro que seras la mejor esposa Uzumaki de la vida.

(Después de esta conversación los dos jóvenes quedaron totalmente agotados y cayeron en las manos de morfeo, lo que les era benéfico ya que el día siguiente tenían que regresar y si Hinata quedaba embarazada se tenían que enfrentar a Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata).

Continuará...

Hola me disculpo por no haber podido subir este capitulo, pero como lo prometi ya estoy de vuelta y más inspirado que nunca recuerden que hoy sera capitulo doble haci que solo esperen un poco mas y subiré el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto, like y comenta, me despido soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


End file.
